


双面

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	双面

安静到有些可怕的警署会议室，除了主位上的正处挂着冰冷面容的将手中文件逐一滑向长桌四周紧锁着眉头的各位警官，整间会议室里竟只剩下了某处生锈座椅转动的刺耳声响。  
又是Z团伙。  
又是目若无人的顶风作案。  
又是干净利落不留痕迹的一日收官。  
''行了。''带着I - AOON字样的钢笔在白皙而纤长的指节中完美的打了几个转后被不轻不重的搁在了木质桌面上，桌侧揉捏着太阳穴的人突然就将身体完全的沉进了背椅、又在扫了眼屏幕上方的人物网后将话毫无波澜的说了下去，''这案子、我接了。''  
''不行！''  
''疯了么你！''  
''你还没被占够便宜么！''  
''你说万一他又...你怎么办！！''  
''...Arthit你就算了。''摆着手长叹一声的挡下在座组员太过一致的情绪波动，主位上的人早就料到了这小子的答案，''Z团伙老大是谁，你不是不知道。''  
''知道，我当然知道。''桌上的钢笔被唇边带笑的男人温柔的别回胸前，''那你们告诉我，这次围剿除了我上之外，你们其中、谁有哪怕50%的胜算。或者你们谁能保证像上署要求的那样，在不让Z团伙起任何疑心的前提下，彻底拆掉P区这颗炸弹。''  
没错、除了他Arthit之外，别人都没有。  
只是一想到上次围剿的...画面，大家就有些...  
但怎么说呢，这案子最终还是被分在了Arthit头上。一来是因为上级给的压力确实不允许此次围剿有任何失误，这二来么，所有人都明白但凡是他Arthit决定的事、毫无余地。  
围剿定在Z团伙港口交货的当天，正巧、是个Arthit最喜欢的艳阳天。只是与光束透过大树斑驳的洒在车窗上同时的，蒸笼般的车厢也是让本就怕热的人涨红了整个脸庞。  
Arthit ：''十分钟后行动，切记、一切听我指令。''  
Bright：''呃。。作为兄弟我问一句，你真的、打算穿成这样？！''  
Arthit ：''切，你懂什么、这叫策略！！''  
Bright：''行吧，您是老大、您说什么都对。。''  
Arthit ：''知道就好，检查装备、下车。''  
Bright：''得嘞Arthit警官~''  
Arthit ：''你妹的，出任务叫我暖暖！''  
Bright：''嗷好好好，我们的金牌卧底暖暖。。''  
Arthit ：''嘶你今儿是不是......''  
Bright：''哈哈好啦不闹了，开TMD的工！！''  
于是在正午炙热的阳光正巧洒进港口水面形成一面银镜的时候，戒备森严的交货仓库门前便出现了个穿着绿色枫叶衬衫、白色休闲短裤的软绵男子。带着光晕的柔顺发丝就那样赖赖的搭在前额，几缕不听话的呆毛顺着微风俏皮的卷起身姿、也正正的卷进了正迈着修长的双腿款款走来的男人心上。  
''我说这什么风把您给吹来了，我的暖暖大人。''  
''哼，大概是想你的风吧。''  
''哦？那有多想呢，''纤长的指节揽过身旁柔嫩的腰肢，唇边带笑的男人倾过身在怀中人儿那红到快要滴血的耳垂处轻啄了一口，''有这么想么？''  
''混蛋。''极力忍着悸动的推开依旧在耳畔呼着热气的男人，..Arthit伸手无力的遮了遮那早已爬满整个脸庞的红晕，''有货不说，是不是不爱我了？''  
''...怎么会，我Kongphop的、不都是你的么。''看着自家暖暖那下意识轻抿嘴唇的诱人动作和除此之外散发自身体每一个细胞的志在必得，在喉结不由自主的一阵上下滚动后，Kongphop伸出手将Arthit重新的揽入了怀中，又在双方手下窒息而心疼自己的复杂心绪下别别扭扭（恩恩爱爱）的走进了收货仓房。  
————  
不过在尾随两人进入Z团伙最终交货的仓房之前，让我们先来科普下百度百科里有关Kongphop的基本信息。  
Kongphop：Z团伙新晋老大，一年前着手倒货，六个月前正式上任。并在上任后立即公开与竞争对家老大暖暖的恋爱关系，并下以三条严令，1、Z家所有收货机会，都排在暖家之后；2、Z家倒货所有分成，暖暖想抽多少就抽多少。3、Z家成员所有触碰到暖暖原则的成员，都必定看不到隔日的太阳。  
怎么样？是不是毫无威严、又毫无原则可言？老实说这条约三则怎么看都不像是一个黑帮老大该有的常态，反而像是个幼稚而青涩的男孩儿为了爱情而定下的、只为寻爱人开心的无理条框。  
..但就是这样满眼满心只有暖暖的Kongphop，自入行到现在为止，在数几十次的交货中从未有过哪怕一星半点的仓皇失误。不仅如此，自作为团伙老大单独带任务开始，与交货时长不可思议般缩减为原来一半同时的，所有手下分得的利润也是极速的升为了原有的三到五倍。当然，如果你表现出色的话，任务一结束你就可以得到从一周到三个月不等的，吃喝住行玩全款报销的、带薪休假。  
但是、就是因为这样的高福利待遇，让原本谨慎小心到连任何细微声响都会屏息很久的手下们忘了，就仅仅是每次交货后带货方都会毫无例外的从此消身匿迹的这件事、就已经是太过奇怪了。  
—————  
好，下面让时间重新回到仓房、回到带货到港口的黑胡子男人显摆着白色粉包的地方。  
只是、13分零47秒，便是他此生最后的嘚瑟时间。  
棕褐色的墨镜被白皙而微胖的指节轻轻取下，与方才在仓房门口不同的，镜面下竟是一张冷峻到至极的无畏面庞，''怎么，没人教过你这里的规矩？''  
''好啦暖暖，这是P区的老大，刚交的朋友，而且货绝对纯，就留点面子咯。''下一秒带着些许水雾的粉红奶冻就被身后的人小心翼翼的递在了Arthit唇边，又在帮忙托着杯底的空档里悄没声息的将手附上了身前那软到要命的腰间温热。  
''猴急！''啪的一声打掉了附在自己腰间的手、却没能影响Arthit毫无间隙的将手中的奶冻一下子干掉了大半，''等会完事了一起吃饭，我定好了包房。''  
''好，遵命我的暖暖大人。''被打掉手的人自然是不会恼火，媳妇儿连包房都订好了，自己又何必纠结这一瞬的温存。挑着眉梢的拿过一旁至少加着三道锁的纯黑色木箱，在上上下下的检查一番后Kongphop将木箱连带着钥匙一并递给了身旁的暖暖，又对着桌子对角满脸黑线的P区老大毫无波澜的撂下一句，''呃不好意思忘了跟你说，我们这交货都是以我家暖暖为先的，所以接下来的手续你跟他办就好，我就先撤咯！''  
''等一下。''只是好歹是个团伙老大，怎么说也不至于被当下的状况完全粉粹了理智，''你说让他接手就让他接手，对一个从未见过的人，还这么....我凭什么相信他？''  
''什么？''  
冰冷见底的质问，下一秒kongphop便一个反身手速极快的将枪口对准了对面满脸丑恶的P区老大，却在所以人认定要听见枪响的时候、轻挑着眉梢的将手中刻着I---AOON字样的手枪在指节间优雅的转了几个圈、又难得带着柔情的倾身在身旁那冷着一整张脸的人唇上偷走了个炙热而深长的吻，''怎么样，现在还有什么疑问么？''  
端直呆愣在原地的P区老大自然是默许了Kongphop的离开，又过了好一阵儿才打着冷颤的嘱咐着手下把事先准备好的货样递给面前这个脸颊快要红到滴出血的男人面前。  
只是，手下的状况似乎也不是很好。  
不对，应该说大家伙的状态看起来、都不是很好。  
比如说：  
P区小弟：''妈耶，早就听说Z家老大超宠他男朋友，但...但这也太他妈的宠了吧！！这么大的单子说给就给了？！还来法式舌吻？？！卧槽我死了死了我站不住了。。。''  
Z家小弟：''。。。神经病吧，上次交货吵架吵的恨不得分八百次手，现在又腻歪成这样子了？？而且又给暖家又给暖家，什么都给暖家什么都是暖家，那我们这一个月的努力到底算什么啊！！！''  
Bright：''Arthit你丫的给我等着，完了任务老子弄死你！！亏的我们还担心你会因为任务被Kongphop这垃圾占了便宜，结果你瞅瞅你现在这副恨不得跳起来说啊好喜欢好享受的样子，你你你，你被一个犯罪团伙的老大蛊惑成这个样子你对的起组织么你！！！''  
但货物的交接还是顺利的完成了。不仅顺利，大概是被刚刚太过扎心的热吻场景冲昏了头脑，当Arthit将所有货物盘点完毕又提出在不远处的包房里交付现金的时候，P区老大也只是在略为的犹豫后就向组员摆了摆手的独自跟着Arthit进了所谓的交付现场。  
而交付现场里等待着他的，就只剩下了冰冷的手铐。至于仓房里依旧有些懵逼的手下们，有Bright一个人便足够。  
是不是想问Kongphop作为一个黑帮老大未免也太宠太蠢又太没有原则了吧？别急、这不是故事还没能讲完呢么。  
在整队收工又将P团伙全员押进警局之后，Arthit并没有被同事们拉去那场为了自己而举办的庆功宴现场，而是在噼里啪啦的敲出一条''庆功宴我就不去了啊，什么时候把Z团伙所有货源都切掉了我们再庆祝。晚上您们行行好别叫我了就，有正事！''发给正处后，这个赤红着耳根的男人如自己下午所说的那样，满心愉快的赶去了那早已预定好的包房。  
温馨浪漫的小桔灯，舒缓浪漫的轻音乐，散发着淡淡清香的红玫瑰、以及厨房里那个围着围裙正左右开弓着的他。  
''Kong，到很久了么。''所有的疲惫在一瞬间烟消云散，Arthit踢踏着拖鞋的走上前将自己牢牢的粘在了爱人温热而踏实的脊背上，''我还以为你会回局里报道后再回来呢。''  
''可是想让你回来就能吃上饭啊暖暖。''手上切菜的动作略微的顿了一顿，Kongphop暂且忍下了想要放下厨具直接将人吃干抹净的欲望，''好啦先去洗个澡，饭马上好。''  
''嗯，洗完澡就能吃饭了对不对？''  
''当然，还有我们暖暖最喜欢的粉红奶冻。''  
晚饭自然是吃的温馨而浪漫，两个因为任务在身许久都未能见上面的人真是恨不得每一口都亲自喂到对方口中。只是晚餐结束后两个人并没有直接就旋转着进房干柴烈火，而是太过默契的打开了客厅的投影，又将实在说了太久的电影用平板电脑不偏不正的投了出来。昏暗的灯光、软绵的沙发、身旁的红酒，还有怀里这个蹭来蹭去又近乎快要睡倒的挠心爱人，Kongphop是真的无法形容自己快要幸福成什么样子。  
再忍忍吧，最起码要等到Z任务完全收官无需再做任何伪装的时候吧。  
只是在Kongphop想要将电影轻轻关掉的时候，Arthit却迷迷糊糊的环住了爱人的脖颈，又带着半睡半醒间的奶音突然间的唠叨了起来，''Kong我讨厌这个任务。。为什么你们那该死的纪律要求的那么严，为什么你也是卧底的这件事连我们警署都不能说。。为什么要让他们觉得你是个坏人。。为什么我什么都不能为你去辩解。。为什么你要承担那么大的风险。。为什么我们一年到头只能见这么少的时间。。为什么，为什么我们好了那么多年、却连合影都不能发在INS上炫耀。。。''  
''暖暖不喜欢这样对么？''整颗心早已化为一摊软水，Kongphop倾下身在爱人那微皱的眉宇间落下了软糯香甜的一吻，''我答应你、这样的日子不会太久了宝贝。''  
对、不会太久了。  
这次的任务结束后我就会同你一起脱下警服，像当初承诺的那样去好好经营父辈们打拼下来的公司、也让你重新成为那个可以永远都不需要长大的、我的专属小孩儿。  
对于特警这个身份，已经做到足够。  
接下来我们、也该结婚了。  
【全文完】


End file.
